Slipstream
Pre-Entropy History While Slipstream did make apperances pre-Entropy, it seemed to be a different person. It is not known how this is possible. Post -Entropy History Nothing really stood out for Malcolm Fleece. He as a dreamer, an artist, and not that successful. He however had a knack for direction and a need to pay the bills. So he became a taxi driver. He did not mind it so much. When he had no fare or had someone passed out, he would play audiobooks. When his friends needed extras in whatever they were filming he was more than happy to help. Consequentially, his has appeared in the background of 47 films and had minor roles in 33 internet only episodes of various shows. He did it more out of helpfulness and boredom than anything else. Of course, trying to find some other extra to maybe get a bite to eat or a drink and see how the evening went... Anyway, it was nice to meet people either way. To say his life changed when he manifested is something of an understatement. Malcolm became a victim of the unicorn blight. Actually his passenger was first when his ride's head exploded all over his cab. His head started to swim and he pulled over. He fell out of the cab as traffic at Gateway came to a standstill. He thought he was going to throw up or die or something. Rolling onto his back to get a look at they sky one last time (taking his cue from the Metallica Song) he closed his eyes and waited for whatever would happen. He felt himself floating and thought he was falling to heaven. When he opened his eyes, he actually was. He floated high in the sky, drifting along on a breeze. In shock, he opened his eyes wide. Suddenly he shot in that direction. He was a living bullet, streaking across the sky. In his panic he headed for the ground. When his feet touched earth, he ran at fantastic speeds. In moments, he was outside the city. Not long after that, he was outside of the state. By the time he got himself settled and in control of his powers, he was in Arizona with a throbbing headache and an empty stomach. He found the closest buffet and abused the privilege. He had heard rumors of people being asked to leave a buffet with the phrase, "If you leave now, it's free," but he never heard it himself until that day. Having no other way to return home, he flew. He wondered what he should do with these new abilities. It still seemed like something great he could do but nothing that could be of any use, maybe as a delivery man or a courier... He sat and watched TV for a while, then ran and listened to the radio. Eventually, he heard of various groups looking to recruit and train metahumans. His friend, and occational lover, Amy encouraged him to go. When he asked why she wanted to help him so much, she told him that A) he deserved a life of more than mediocrity and B) with him out of the way, she might have a chance with another girl he was seeing. Then he sold her his cab. Packing the rest of his meger possessions in a bag he flew to San Niebla. He flew right to the door of the Quantum Academy. The door was locked but he found that the roof entrance was left open so he flew in, took possession of a bunk and got some rest before he had to move. The staff found him asleep at the check-in desk with a note on his chest. "I'm super. Please sign me up. Call me Slipstream." He got in immediately. Since then, they have found him a great member of the team. He works well with everyone and follows commands easily. Now instead of picking up fares and acting behind the scenes, he is pick up people in need (and a fair number of trapped kittens, he noticed) and acting in the foreground. He loves his life. he doesn't ask for much, but he is always there for support and action. He’s slowly getting used to the fact that he has trouble standing still and feels more at home in motion, either in flight or running. Sleep only happens for him in 15 minute spurts before his powers kick in. This has made him something of a narcoleptic. He thanks Doctor Quantum for showing him the technique of power sleeping 15min every 4 hours to deal. He has been trained to the point that he can fall asleep in the middle of battle if things are timed wrong. So he keeps an eye on his watch. if it beeps, he knows he has 5 minutes to find someplace to lay down for at least 15 minutes. His extra time he uses to do more heroing around the city, painting, writing, sculpting, and reading or at least listening to audiobooks. Normally, he is partnered with the Spot as the two work so well together, they seem almost like brothers. However, he likes working with Faraday, Sauriel, Gauss, and Maiden Stone. He does get in fights (verbal) with Kid Quantum and Mr. Atomic. He finds Kitsune intimidating. While she was not an original member of the team, the recent he has had a fascination with Moonflower. He tried to write it off as a crush or an interest in how she is different (she is a werewolf and not a meta). He then thought of how he was captivated by her very hippy nature, and second as she is one of the few people to be awake when he is at night. He has thought about dating her and as actually asked twice. The first date was a disaster, the second ended up with both of them saving the world from Dr. Spyrox along with several other Questers, a mangled Captain Mongo, and a driven Cosmic Girl where they managed to escape with their lives. She asked him to spend the night. It was the best nights sleep he has ever had. Powers and Abilities Powers Slipstream can run and fly at high speeds. He can go from 0 to 100 MPH in seconds but he cannot go slower than 100MPH. His top speed is Mach 2. He can hover and move his limbs at high speed without running. He can also walk at a normal rate but he cannot run slower than 100 MPH. He thought about calling himself the human bullet or some variation but he takes damage should he impact anything. He is an agile flyer and runner. Abilities Slipstream is a jack of all trades. He spends so much of his time reading (or listening) to books that he has picked up a vast store of knowledge. However, he as little practice in using most of it. He does not have an engineering, medical, or any other official training so he may know all about the circulatory system or how air conditioners work but he can not repair either without instruction. Strength level He has the normal strength of a man his size who engages in intensive regular exercise. Weaknesses Narcolepsy. Because of how he has trained himself to deal with his condition, he has to sleep every 4 hours. He sleeps for 15 minutes at a time but if he is in the middle of some action and his watch beeps, he knows he has 5 minutes to find safe harbor or he will collapse where he is. Paraphernalia Equipment: None known. Transportation: Really? you have to ask? Weapons: None Common Enemies Golden Triscale Industries Xenex Dr. Spyrox Formora Claymore Clydesdale Eight-ball ' Common Allies' Quantum's Questers Doctor Quantum Spot Faraday Sauriel Kitsune Tyriel Kid Quantum Mr. Atomic ' ' Trivia * If he was played in a movie, he wished Idris Alba would play the role. However, he is certain they would give it to Kevin Hart instead. * Swears that he went to high school with Mr. McGann of the Rothchilde Institute * Keeps an smartphone on him at all times filled with audiobooks and music. He has another for calls and apps. * Loves spot like a brother but thinks his tastes in beer and sports teams suck. * Calls his night with Moonflower a life changing experience. If he thought he had a chance of marriage with that girl, nothing would stop him. * Chose Quantum's Questers at random. Agrees he made the right decision. Thinks God set him on the right path for once. * Practicing Presbyterian * Tried to date Formora before he met Moonflower. It did not go well. Category:Male Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Quantums Questers Category:Quantum Academy Category:Speeders Category:African-American Characters